Tom Campbell-Gore
Tom Campbell-Gore is a consultant cardiothoracic surgeon who worked on Holby City Hospital's Young Adult Unit. From 2002 until May 2004, he worked on Darwin as Lead Consultant in Cardiothoracics. Arriving at Holby City Tom first appeared near the end of the fourth series in order to conduct an inquiry into the competency of fellow cardiothoracic surgeon Anton Meyer, as per the request of CEO Jan Goddard. Despite the inquiry ending in Anton's favour, Anton was ordered by Goddard not to take on any more risk operations through fear that it would poorly reflect on the hospital's death rates, despite this being a potentially unethical decision. When Anton left the post of Lead Consultant of Cardiothoracic Surgery at Holby to go to Michigan, Campbell Gore took on the job. When Tom first rose to the post he was seen as a lot more pedantic and grand than than Meyer had been, according to Chrissie Williams. However, like most CT surgeons at Holby City, Campbell Gore was not unwilling to become sly and manipulative in order to achieve his own ends. This trait is shown when Tom began performing unauthorised procedures which eventually entailed him losing the respect of registrar Ed Keating. Shortly afterwards, he departed from Holby City and his place was taken up by Connie Beauchamp. Later life In December 2018, Tom attended the SilverKnox Innovation Conference to compete for the Anton Meyer Award for Surgical Innovation with his wife Mica Khan; there, he crossed paths with Ric Griffin. After Ric spent the evening with Mica, thinking that he was trying to seduce his wife, Tom attacked Ric in front of the other attendees. However, the following day, the pair reconciled. The following week, Tom returned to Holby with consultant Ange Godard to lead the hospital's new Young Adult Unit. While revisiting the hospital wards, he offended Serena Campbell with remarks about her sexuality and helped junior doctor Cameron Dunn cheat by giving him a clue about a patient's diagnosis. Upon returning to YAU, Tom and Ange clashed in theatre as the latter was concerned about a tremor in the former's right hand; he assured her that it was under control. However, while performing surgery on a patient, he suffered a heart attack and was rushed to Darwin. Jac Naylor and Nicky McKendrick operated on him and were forced to perform a quadruple heart bypass due to complications. Upon waking up, he was not surprised to learn from Jac that he was suffering from severe coronary heart disease. When Ange visited his bedside, he allowed her to lead YAU in his absence. Trivia *It is revealed that Tom also worked at Holby during his junior doctor training as one of the nurses who had worked at the hospital during that period was in the hospital as a patient she remembered him as a 'baby doctor'. Behind the scenes In December 2018, it was revealed that Denis Lawson would reprise his role as Tom in January 2019 as part of the show's 20th anniversary celebrations. He will appear in several episodes at the start of the show's 21st series. References Category:Characters Category:Past characters Category:Male characters Category:2002 arrivals Category:2004 departures Category:Consultants Category:Darwin Category:Darwin Clinical Lead Category:YAU Clinical Lead Category:Young Adult Unit Category:2019 Guest Returns